Lost in New York
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Hermione decided to go to a muggle high school her last year of high school. Her mother couldn't be more happy..that is until Hermione's father shows up..very angry and wanting her to return to hogwarts. Tom Riddle wants his daughter back. DMHG. Rated M!
1. A long story

Author's note: My newest story is finally here, it took some planning but I finally wrote it down and set it to my mind that I was going to submit this. I got this idea from I don't know where. This is probably like my 7th fanfiction. Hopefully this one is better then some of the ones I have written. First thank you to whomever is reading this, because without the readers there'd be no reviews or no reason to write.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: The magic belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-

-

-

-

"Mum have you see my back pack?" A blonde girl said running around the penthouse apartment.

Another blonde woman walked out of a room and yelled "Mione, it's just your first day of school, calm down!"

Hermione came running down the spiral ivory stairs "Mum, you're the one who convinced me to start public school for my last year of high school…I should be worried!"

The woman smiled "Dear, I know you went to hogwarts, but when you came back this summer in tears…I wanted you to start off fresh."

Hermione nodded and fixed her hair in the mirror, her mother brought up the idea of Hermione having it blonde and straightened, which she did for one of the many Hermione's starting regular school presents.

The blonde woman then put her hand on her daughters shoulders "I'm proud of you." She kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled and calmed down then laughed "Where is my annoying brother!"

Hermione had a twin brother his name was Timothy an muscular body had given him the title of varsity football team captain.

His mother had persuaded him not to go to Hogwarts but couldn't stop Hermione. In some ways Hermione reminded her of Hermione's father.

Something Hermione and her brother never brought up was their father. They didn't know who he was, but their mother did. It was a sore subject and Hermione had been known as a mudblood at school but sadly she didn't know if her father was a wizard or not.

Alison her mother was a rather beautiful woman with her sandy blonde hair, very thin body and pale delicate skin and sadly Hermione had many "uncles". Her mother's many, many boyfriends were always known as "uncles." Something about them made Hermione cringe, but it had been 3 months since her mother's latest breakup and she was already dating another dork, who had money intitled.

Lets face it, Hermione and her brother and mother were one of the betters off wealthy families in New York. Their mother ran a successful bakery business, and of course surprise, surprise a model. Hermione's mother had always tried to get her daughter to follow the same path. For Hermione was very beautiful.

Her mother always joked with Hermione tat when she was born she was so beautiful that many families already wanted her as their son's wife.

Hermione always laughed, smiled, and joked along when her mother said that but Alison knew Hermione would want to know her father. She could only keep her under reigns for so long. Little did she know that was coming shortly.

"Mum, I'm driving to school today." Hermione said seeing the Limo.

"Well, I just thought since you were going…you'd want to go in style." Alison shined.

"No, I'm taking my escalade and parking in student parking and walking into high school like a student!" Hermione said grabbing her keys and purse.

Hermione's mother then smiled and closed the door, but had a rather large headache "ROSA I NEED MY ASPIRIN…. AND BRING ME A BLOODY MARY!" She screamed and sat down in front of the television.

Rosa one of the many maids smiled at the young woman, "Here you go Miss Sugarlee."

Alison took it and swallowed the whole thing and took a aspirin "Thank you Rosa."

Rosa nodded and left to finish the laundry.

-

-

-

-

-

"Please be quiet during role call!" The bald teacher yelled.

Hermione sat there on her cell phone under the desk texting.

A black girl laughed and whispered "caught yea!"

Hermione jumped and then said "Oh sorry, I really don't want to listen to this bald guy."

Javonni smiled "well, nobody else does either."

The bald teacher then looked over at them "Be Quiet!"

Hermione nodded and smiled but when he turned around she flipped him off.

Everybody laughed.

He then turned around "Hermione…Granger...oh I'm sorry Hermione Sugarlee"

Hermione raised her hand "Present!"

"Sugarlee!" Javonni almost jumped out of her chair.

Hermione nodded.

"As in bakery…and model…Sugarlees?"

Hermione nodded as Javonni sat next to her "Hello I'm Javonni…"

Hermione shook her hand.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been 3 months since Hermione had started muggle public school.

Alison sat in her penthouse kitchen when she heard Rosa scream.

"Rosa?" Alison got off the chair and headed into the main foyay where the coldest of all suprizes was, her ex husband.

"Let Rosa go, she is my maid…" Alison defended the poor short Mexican woman.

"Maid…" the cold man said letting the Mexican woman go as she ran to Alison and hid behind her.

"Where are my children…or more importantly Hermione." He sneered almost in a hiss.

"At school." She said smirking.

"Don't lie to me…I had my most loyal check the list of students…she isn't at Hogwarts."

"I didn't lie…she is at school…just not Hogwarts." Alison smiled…knowing it pissed him off.

"Stop smirking…and how dare you send my blood...my seed to a muggle filthy school!"

"Well, why don't you ask your daughter…oh that's right…3 of her little friends hurt her Tom…she left that world…"

He looked angry and started talking again "3 little friends…what did they do?"

His death eaters stayed in their place not wanting to come in-between these to very dark looking people.

"Why don't you ask your daughter…oh that's right…she doesn't even know you exist…well she does know you exist just not as her father." She giggled coldly.

He then pointed his wand at her but then lowered it "DANMIT, I can't kill you."

She smirked "Wish you hadn't given me the spell where you can't kill me."

He then took a long breath of annoyance "Shush it…now here is what you're going to do…"

She looked at him and laughed "I'm doing nothing…"

He looked even angrier "you'll do what I say! I'm your husband!"

"Was…"

"…What's that suppose to mean!"

"You bloody, danm know what it means!"

"Well I may not be your husband…but Hermione is still my daughter…and Timothy is my son…wouldn't they like to know the truth?"

"Fine, tom…wait till after school." She hissed and looked very angry.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: That's my first chapter! Yes, Tom Riddle is her father…and Hermione finds out in the next chapter! ♥


	2. past present and future

-Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think this story would hit it off so fast.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: Dumbledore was gay- J.K. Rowling.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione drove home that afternoon. She had dropped Javonni (JA- Von-EE) off at the mall for a date and was heading home.

Hermione walked into the kitchen's back door. She put her keys back into her coach purse and put it on the countertop. She looked up and realized, nobody was in the kitchen. Usually Rosa would be in here or Andy, there chef would be cooking something.

She then walked into the formal dining room connected to the kitchen and saw, nobody was there.

She walked into the main foyay, nobody was there.

"MUM! Are you here?" she called up the spiral staircase.

She got no reply.

She then decided to go upstairs.

-

-

-

-

-

"She's calling me…" Alison looked at Voldemort.

He answered back "Let her come to us…"

"Yah, like she thinks I'm in the library!" she said snorting.

"What you don't use the library?"

"No…I'm to busy." She said looking at her filed nails.

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked up the stairs and then into the long hallway.

"Mother…this isn't very funny." She said as she turned the knob to her mother's room.

It was neat and clean and it looked untouched.

Hermione walked to the library and heard voices "Mum…what are you doing in the library?"

She turned the knob and stepped in.

She looked up and saw many death eaters.

"MUM! Get away from them…. You don't know who these people are!" Hermione said quickly.

Her mom stayed there but wouldn't look at Hermione. Voldemort then sneered "She looks different...did you dye your hair?"

"Mum…why aren't you looking at me…MUM!" she cried a little bit. She ignored Voldemort's comment.

Hermione's mother looked up and mumbled something.

Voldemort then said, "I don't think she heard you!"

Alison then screamed "I know them Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head "no you don't…Mum…you don't know these people!"

Alison then looked at Hermione's tear filled eyes and said "Hermione, …I know these people."

Hermione shook her head then started backing up into the wall…she slid down and started chanting "this is a dream…Ill wake up later...just wakeup…just wake up." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Bellatrix then giggled and said, "She's having a mental breakdown!"

Voldemort and Alison shot her a glare that said 'shut up!'

Alison walked over to Hermione and said "Hermione look at me…"

Hermione looked at her and was shaking.

"I am your mother…I need you to listen."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath in-between sobs.

"I know, these people…"

Hermione then got up and said "NO you don't! These people kill people mum…. Your not a killer your not! Your not even a witch…your not…and…." She broke down in sobs again.

Alison grabbed her face and said "look at me Hermione…stop crying."

Hermione didn't understand…she looked angry and said "explain yourself."

Alison took a deep breath "Your father…is…my husband…. Voldemort is your –"

"MY WHAT?" she screamed.

"Father." Alison said quietly.

Hermione then looked dizzy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She fainted and Draco Malfoy caught her.

Alison then looked at the rest of the death eaters. Voldemort gave them directions, the rest was a blur.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up in the middle of a dark study, probably belonging to Voldemort.

She saw her mother on the couch next to her reading a book "Mum…I had the weirdest dream…that-"

"Hello." Voldemort said walking past them.

Hermione screamed and fell off the plush leather sofa.

Voldemort laughed…then she heard another familiar voice.

"Timothy?" Hermione squeaked.

Timothy looked at her and said, "Hello, finally awake baby Sis?"

Hermione looked almost scared …wait she was scared "you knew?"

He then nodded and said "Iv known since we were eleven."

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again "Where am I?"

Voldemort then smiled and said, "Welcome to my study…"

Alison then looked at her daughter and said, "Hermione, let me explain."

Hermione didn't reply, she was still trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"When your brother and you were a baby, your father…went into hiding…I was the dark lady…I still am…look…Mione, I am a witch…I fled to England and when you were three I fled to New York…your father wrote to me often…I decided to send you to Hogwarts and your brother…to a muggle school. Your father gave him lessons privately, like when I told you he was going to football camp...he was really here with your father…sadly, he wrote me a few months ago, stating he wanted us back for the last battle…I got scared and sent you to a muggle school."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and then said, "What about my friends mum…did you think of them?"

Alison then sneered "The three teenagers that did those horrible things to you…are not friends…they are dirt and scum Hermione."

Hermione then looked angry "For what they did to me or because of there bloodline?"

Alison then said "both."

Hermione looked angry and said "Does this mean I'm…I wont turn them in!"

Voldemort laughed "Please, I plan on doing that myself…now what did they do to you?"

Alison looked at Voldemort "Ill tell you later, it's to horrific for Mione."

Timothy then said "Hermione just tell him."

Hermione shook her head.

Alison then said "see!"

Timothy walked up to Hermione "Its okay, they cant hurt you anymore, your mot at hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

Voldemort was not a patient man he walked up to Hermione put his hands to her temples causing her to black out but he saw her pain.

**Flashback…voldemort is watching.**

**Hermione is wearing her school robes coming back from the library.**

"**Mione! Wait up." Ron yells from down the hallway.**

**Hermione turns around… "Hello Ronald."**

**Ron then hands her the parchment "Thanks for letting me copy."**

**Hermione looked angry "Ronald, you stole this from my bag!"**

**Ron then said, "No, I borrowed it…"**

**She began to stalk off angry.**

**Harry then ran up to her **

"**Hermione, have you seen Ginny?"**

"**No Harry, but I did see her stupid arrogant prick of a brother!"**

**Harry ignored her.**

"**All right then...see you around." He ignored her again and only talked to her when he wanted something.**

**Ginny ran up to Hermione and slapped her**

"**First, you make Ronald mad…but then you hit on Harry!"**

**Hermione dropped her books and grabbed her cheek… "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Ginny sneered and then said "stupid mudblood." she walked off.**

**Hermione found herself in tears… she didn't understand she hadn't said anything wrong to Ron, or hit on Harry.**

**She picked up her books in tears then walked into the common room.**

**There the three ex-friends were chatting.**

**Hermione looked at them and went back to her room she shared with Pavarti and fell asleep.**

**The next day was Saturday and Hermione had been studying. It was late and she had skipped breakfast, lunch and dinner. She wasn't very hungry…so she simply decided to take a walk.**

**She walked out around the halls, in her jeans and a hoodie. Not really seeing who had passed her, a few slytherins, a few Hufflepuff students…till she reached the doors to the grounds.**

**She opened them and walked out peacefully.**

**She enjoyed being on her own...that was until her 3 ex friends grabbed her. **

**A few hours later Hermione found herself, rapped and tortured...by the people she thought were her friends. Right now unconscious on the ground.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ginny then looked at Harry "what's your problem Harry?"**

"**I feel guilty." He said looking at a limp Hermione on the ground.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because…I lied...when I said Hermione was hitting on me...I lied...I said it because you were angry at me I didn't think you'd go the extreme of hurting her…then having Dean rape her!"**

**Ron then said "Ginny, my temper got the best of me the other night…she didn't hurt my feelings...I copied from her essay for ancient runes…and she stormed off…I got carried away."**

**Ginny then felt a bit of remorse but then slapped them both "come on! We have to keep this quiet! …We can kill her."**

**Harry looked to hurt and astonished to even try something like that.**

**Ron then said "Harry, I think Ginny is right."**

**Harry then put his wand to her head.**

**Ginny put her wand to Hermione's head.**

**Ron did the same.**

**They all said it together "Avada Kedavra" **

**A green light flashed from their wands and hit Hermione.**

**Hermione awoke in New York with her mother.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione awoke again to Voldemort angry as hell and yelling with Alison.

"I AM JUST GLAD WE USED THE PROTECTION SPELL ON HER…she was not able to die Alison! She was protected" Voldemort yelled.

"TOM! You were supposed to protect her! I just saw…her memory...as you did…. SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED!" Alison was in sobs.

He then did something Hermione never expected him to do he hugged her mother.

Hermione laid there for a second and got up and said, "what happened?"

Alison cried and crushed Hermione with a bone-crushing hug "I saw what happened…I'm so sorry!"

Voldemort then said, "Is that all true…what I saw?"

Hermione nodded "what…what I don't understand is how I ended up in New York with mum?"

Voldemort then looked at her mother and said "I created a charm, on your mother…she cannot be killed until she dies of old age…when you were born…it passed unto you...except you can be killed…it was just that one time that you were saved."

Hermione blinked trying to understand "you mean…I had a moment were a protection spell saved me…. But you're not sure...if I still have it?"

He nodded and said, "yes, your mother on the other hand, is just upset."

Alison stuck her tongue out at Voldemort and said, "she's my baby."

Hermione then said, "so my frien- or I mean the Weasley's and Harry think I'm dead?"

Voldemort nodded "the whole world does."

Alison then said "But, don't be sad…they'll get what's coming for them…even if I have to kick there little blood traitor asses myself!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I think its time we stopped talking about this subject and carry on to more important matters…dinner. Also Hermione would you like to meet the rest of the family? Maybe some of my death eaters?" Hermione didn't want to meet anybody else but her stomach was grumbling

"Okay." She said quietly and followed her mother.

Voldemort grabbed Hermione and said, "put this on over your clothes."

It was a black robe.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't trust my death eaters with you in that out fit." He walked ahead of them.

Alison laughed.

Hermione slipped it on over her jean mini skirt and spegetti strap T-shirt.

She followed them down the hall.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note:

Short…why yes...next chapter is funnier! Bellatrix is my favorite character...so you'll see a lot of her! ♥


	3. Plans of returning

Author's note: Next chapter… I have many ideas and plans for this story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

At dinner, Hermione felt small…she knew whom these people was but before all this stuff happened they were her worst enemies. One of the death eaters shone out above the rest.

"Are you going back to school…Hermione?" Bellatrix Lestrange smiled evilly.

Hermione shrugged and looked at her 'father'.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Alison said quietly.

Draco then smirked "All the Gryffindors were crying because…they think she is dead…knew the bookworm would come back to haunt me."

Hermione sneered "At least I have someone to cry over me…"

"Weren't they the ones who killed you…it figures you'd run off to your father…like a baby." He shot back.

Hermione sat up straight and glared at him "did not…he came to me...Ferret!"

"Where's your bottle…baby!" he joked again.

They were so caught up in arguing they didn't realize the adults not talking anymore.

"I traded it in for a wand…how about you?" she hissed back.

A few death eaters snickered.

Draco was raged "Bushy bookworm…bitc-"

"Bleach fried blonde!"

"Your blonde too…you little-"

"Now, master your daughter is out of line…" wormtail squeaked.

Hermione turned over at him "Your mum!"

Bellatrix then looked at Wormtail "Burn!" the rest looked at her weirdly.

She starred back at Draco " Ferret…from hell...who has no friends wont leave me alone...torments me…. EVIL LITTLE FOUL BASTARD!"

Everybody snickered.

Draco fumed.

"Hermione…get down here immediately." Alison pulled her down.

Narcissa grabbed Draco as well.

They heard a few chuckles, Voldemort was amused.

"My dear...where did you learn to…ad-lib like that?" Bellatrix was almost jealous of her comeback ability.

Hermione answered quietly "A muggle high school."

Everybody went silent.

Then burst out laughing well except Draco.

-

-

-

-

-

Later that night as people were chatting…the subject was brought back again.

"So are you returning to Hogwarts?" one drunk Death eater asked.

"I'm not positive."

Voldemort shook his head…"No, we need her later…for other things…shell be returning to the high school were she was enrolled at earlier this year."

Everybody was shocked…what was on his mind… he had to have planned something.

Hermione stuttered "Really?"

Alison was shocked "but-"

"Nothing, Hermione returns…this summer I will tutor her…so she has accomplished her seventh year." Voldemort began to lecture.

Hermione cut in "I already have enough credits to graduate." Hermione said quietly.

"Excuse me?" He asked a little annoyed, but he didn't hear her.

"I already had enough credits to Graduate…" she said again.

"Oh, well then I guess…I will not be guiding you this summer." He looked at Alison who was trying to figure out his plan.

Alison felt a bit uncomfortable, it had been 18 years since she had been the Dark Lady "Ugh, dear…I don't think I get your plan?"

Voldemort's voice grew colder… "Hermione returns back to a muggle high school, with one of my death eaters…and the headquarters will be there at your mansion in New York…they'll never expect it…that way I can keep a close eye on Hermione…when the war comes…Potter and his friends will have a surprise waiting for them…"

All Hermione heard was 'returns back to hogwarts with…death eater."

"Hell no! I will not have a death eater follow and watch my every move at school!" she screamed.

Draco was enjoying her pain.

Voldemort then cut in "He or she are going to be disguised as a pupil…"

Hermione shook her head "NO no no no no nonononono!"

Bellatrix laughed "Who will accompany her?"

Voldemort looked at Alison and said "Draco Malfoy."

Draco fainted.

Hermione followed soon after.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: you know something bad is going to happen when Hermione and Draco are put together in a high school! The next chapters are going to be funny…as you know Bellatrix is my favorite character…I use her as much as possible…and I intend to use her as a big character in this story. Much love!

I know its short! –Nair song!- who writes short shorts? I write short shorts!


	4. My muggle boyfriend

Author's note: Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I have serious problems! I'm a physco! My name is J.K. Rowling! ….nah jk.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been 2 weeks since Hermione's father had taken over the New York penthouse mansion, him and his death eaters had lived there for awhile now.

Hermione was glad for the "boundaries" Death eater's were only allowed in the west wing but not allowed in the north wing where Hermione and her mother lived.

Hermione hadn't started school, and would in a week.

Hermione had been told she wasn't allowed to use there magic at school so Voldemort took there (Draco and Hermione) wands away.

Hermione hadn't had Javonni over and she grew suspicious.

Over the phone

"Yes, you can come over." Hermione mumbled.

Javonni got excited "good, its been 5 weeks…one minute your on a business trip in Guam then next you come back…and you have been distant."

She smiled and said "Yah, ill see you after school."

Javonni smiled okay "Bye, see yea later!"

Hermione talked to her mother about arrangements.

-

-

-

-

-

-

There was a ring at the door.

Javonni sat in Hermione's room "I invited someone over!"

"Who?" Hermione said scared.

"Think…hard." She said again.

"Oh my god…Jake!" Hermione got excited.

Javonni nodded.

Hermione then ran out of her room passed her brother and ran down the spiral stairs and opened the door.

"Jake!" she pretty much jumped on him.

The young man had jeans a hollister hoodie and very expensive shoes on.

Voldemort and a few death eaters watched from the corner without Hermione knowing.

"Jake…I missed you!" she had her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He was laughing "Just couldn't wait to attack me could you?"

Hermione giggled and kissed him.

Voldemort coughed.

Hermione gasped and let go of him and turned around.

"Who is that?" Jake asked looking at the hooded man with a blonde man and a woman next to him.

"That would be my…. Father." she said nervously.

He smiled and held out his hand but he didn't return the gesture.

Hermione then looked at Bellatrix and said "This is my…-"

"Aunt." Bellatrix smiled and lied through her teeth.

"Hello, he returned the gesture.

"This is my…-"

"Father's friend." Lucius didn't lie…even though he really couldn't call Voldemort his friend.

Alison walked down the stairs "Jake, has it really been forever?"

Jake smiled "Ms. Sugarlee."

Alison smiled and said, "Are you and Hermione going somewhere?"

Voldemort then sneered "Alison and Hermione in the hallway now!"

Alison followed him into the other hallway Hermione didn't want to leave Jake alone…but did as he told her to.

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile while they were talking…

Jake sat while Bellatrix and Lucious looked at him.

"How long have you known Hermione's family?" Jake asked Lucious.

"For a long time, since Hermione was born." He answered in a snobby manor.

"So your Hermione's aunt? Mother or fathers side?" he asked nervously.

Bellatrix's disgust glare turned icy "mothers." She said quietly waiting for Voldemort to come with a conclusion.

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you insane!" He yelled at Alison.

"I don't see a problem with it," She said back.

He looked very angry "He is a danm muggle!"

"And for the last 18 years so has Hermione!"

Hermione then coughed "What do you want me to be single forever!"

Alison laughed "Actually, while were on this subject…what are your plans…?"

Voldemort was not ready for this discussion so he ignored it "Fine, you can go with the boy!"

Hermione jumped and hugged him!

Alison then smiled and said "good…-"

"But I'm going to have some one watch over them at all times!" he smirked it didn't mater to him because in a few months he could kill the boy.

Alison then said "Hermione be lucky your father is letting you date…I agree."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

Bellatrix had to follow them on their date today. She wasn't very happy.

"Why is your aunt with us?"

"I don't know she is into the whole buddy, buddy thing." She laughed.

"She seems kind of loopy…or loony…I mean no offense but is she wearing a Halloween costume?"

Hermione laughed "No, that's just my aunt!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: the next chapter…I have two words for you "Rock concert."

Think about it! ♥


	5. School and a date

Author's note: Yay! I'm back! I have been updating like a crazy woman! …Wait I am one. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter…I had to do some research by watching, meangirls and some other highschool movies! So this chapter was actually fun to write!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I love people who actually think I created Harry Potter! Its like me posting (click here) and they actually do it! I call it "how to keep a stupid person busy!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione's first day back to muggle highschool she was in a good mood. She wore her hair up and a mini skirt and T-shirt. Normal attire in her opinion. Not in Voldemort's opinion.

She was walking down the stairs when she saw the group of death eaters down stairs talking about something, they all saw her and the young men had there mouths open.

Voldemort caught once glance at his daughter and freaked.

"What is this you are wearing?" he said mad and angered.

Hermione looked down at her clothes "a skirt and shirt."

He then raged "says who, the muggle whore collection?"

Hermione laughed "No, Calvin Kline."

Alison laughed at her daughter's joke.

"Where are your books dear?" Alison smiled.

"In my backpack." She smiled and grabbed it off the table.

"Driving today?" she asked.

"Yes mother I'm driving." She kissed her mum on the cheek and grabbed her keys.

"Wait a minute…" Voldemort smirked "wait for your escort."

Draco Malfoy walked in and smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes "As if this day couldn't get worse!"

-

-

-

-

Draco wasn't that bad. He just hung out with Hermione the whole day and girls hit on him. Which he didn't mind either.

Hermione was now in her 3rd period class and talking with a group of friends when he walked up "Hermione?"

Javonni smiled at Draco "Hi there" she said in a flirty manor.

Hermione looked up and gritted "Yes, Drakypoo?" she knew it would annoy him.

Javonni laughed "Are you two dating?"

Hermione and Draco then burst out screaming "NO!"

"Why'd you call him Drakypoo?" Another blonde girl asked.

Hermione came up with the first thing that popped in her head "Because were best friends!"

-

-

-

-

Javonni ran after Hermione when the bell rang "Mione OMYGAWD your Best friend is fine! You have to set me on a date."

Hermione laughed 'I don't think he is your type!"

Javonni felt hurt "what's that suppose to mean!"

Hermione then giggled "No Javonni, I think you deserve better then him!"

Javonni then scratched her head "When did you start talking behind Best friends backs?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "He is a very, very, VERY distant cousin."

Javonni then smiled "ohm…"

Hermione then coughed as Draco caught up "Hey, Hermione I got 15 phone numbers."

Javonni then whispered "I get it…he is a player!"

Hermione then decided to play along and whispered back "exactly."

"Drake you know girls give those too you for a reason." She smiled.

He then said "Ugh, why?"

"They don't want to be just friends." Javonni laughed.

He thought for a second. "Not only girls gave them to me and man with a soft voice did too."

Javonni burst out laughing "you excepted a gay guy's number!"

Hermione then burst out laughing "Wow Drake didn't think you were like that!" Draco was once again confused.

Just then Jake ran up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist "Yo bay bay."

She laughed "You are such a white-boy don't be gangster!"

He laughed,

Draco then almost felt jealousy but blamed it on his pureblooded pride, or that's what he told himself.

Javonni laughed "you two are so cute!"

Hermione giggled "I know."

Jake then took out two concert tickets "For me and you!"

She then squealed "YAY! The blood slathers!"

He nodded "Best rock band in the whole universe!"

She then said "How did you get tickets?"

"I have my connections!" he smiled and then kissed her cheek "got to get to class see you tonight!"

Draco then grabbed them "Who the bloody hell are blood slathers?"

Javonni coughed "blood slathers the famous band…you have no clue who they are?"

Hermione then smiled "Nevermind him Javonni he has no clue who they are."

Javonni nodded and then smiled "I love your British accent, its kinda sexy."

Hermione then nodded "Yes. Drake it is sexy!"

Draco then smirked "what are you talking about Mione…you have one too."

Javonni coughed on her water "wait…what Hermione I didn't know you were British."

Hermione stepped on his foot for telling her "I am but I kinda grabbed onto American slang."

Hermione then took a deep breath and said "fine." She took a deep breath and then with a British accent said "Hello, Javonni!"

-

-

-

-

-

In class Hermione and Draco were ranting on about something, one of their many fits.

"Ms.Sugarlee and Mr. Malfoy please whatever you have to say you can say in front of the class, you heard me up here!" The teacher then pointed to the front of the room.

Javonni smiled to see how they would get out of this one.

Hermione then got up and said "Fine Drake if we are going to talk in front of the Americans at least do it in English-English."

He smirked "cockney?"

Hermione nodded "I was just sitting having some jub when a mate came over and asked me for a spot of sevens!"

He smiled "Well I don't appreciate your mate and you talking sixes and sevens about wankers and wonkers and then being all cherry and cherub to me after the fact of spot."

Everybody looked gapped mouth some were shocked.

The teacher then said "Hermione your British?"

She nodded "Yes mam."

The teacher shook her head "you may sit down that will be quite enough!"

Draco smiled ad the girls sighed and said "Your British accent was great, Hermione is so lucky to be related to you!"

-

-

-

-

It was later that night, when the dark lord made the biggest mistake of his life.

"You mean I'm suppose to let you go to some concert in the middle of the night with a muggle alone!"

Hermione then starred him straight n the blood red eyes "Yes!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, if you don't I know ways to make you pay!"

"Really like?"

"Ever heard of suicide?"

"Ever heard of me kicking your arse?"

"No death eaters."

"Yes."

"No"

"Three."

"No."

"Two"

"No!"

"Fine none!"

"Deal!"

She smiled and walked out of the room.

Belatrix then smirked "your not going to let her actually go alone are you?"

"Hell no."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Next chapter is the rock concert! You guys will laugh so hard! Also…yah I made up the cockney!


End file.
